Grand Divine Council
"Me, me, me. It's always '''me.' Well guess what? Me kill you. How's them apples?"'' :::::::: ~ Regulus, on GDC internal police. "We do not TWINKLE. We emit harmful radiation." ::::::::~ Vega, on Stellar Entities. :::::::: Welcome to the GDC Disclaimer The Grand Divine Council does not exist in Rosso as it is on a plane of existence above Rossoland. The GDC holds no jurisdiction over the events within Rosso and none over characters not affiliated directly with the GDC. Class System Stellar entities are grouped into classes according to ages. 1st class nobles are the oldest, born when the Multiverse was born. 2nd class tend to be at least half the age of the multiverse. 3rd class tend to be at least a quarter the age of the multiverse. 4th class tend to be at least an eight the age of the multiverse. Etc. The Law of Order guarantees one class to subjugate all lower classes at a 1:X ratio. An override of the same class requires a 3:1 ratio, Override:Point. The number of classes is always increasing. Occasionally, local deities (on planets, worshiped by life forms) are promoted into the lowest class. The Bicameral System The GDC consists of two houses. The House of Lords and the Internal Police. Both consist purely of stellar entities, whether promoted from local deities or born into their noble class. The House of Lords consist of the first five classes of nobility, 1st through 5th. They take care of large-scale matters of regulating the activities and responsibilites of local gods. Their interests lie in perfect balance. The Internal Police do not hound out corruption (there really is no need to among Stars). Rather, they exist to subjugate rebellious local deities or facilitate projects and decisions. They will also be dispatched to retrieve rogues, traitors, and criminal Stars (though all three are quite rare). During council, each member of the House of Lords will have as many votes as their opposing nobility class (1st class is 5 votes, 2nd is 4, 3rd is 3, 4th is 2, 5th is 1). The Internal police get a quarter of a vote per member. Members and Notable Members The House of Lords consists 309 members. *Tier 1 Nobility - 10 members. *Tier 2 Nobility - 19 members. *Tier 3 Nobility - 40 members. *Tier 4 Nobility - 80 members. *Tier 5 Nobility - 160 members. There used to be 310 members within the House of Lords. However, upon the exile of Regulus the Lionhearted from the Tier 2 Nobility, there now exists only 309 members. Riyoku Sakimori, as was Regulus' alias, was the former Lieutenant Enforcer and Coordinator of Interstellar and Interspatial Traffic. A notable Tier 1 Noble goes by the name of Matilda. She is the Chief Coordinator of the Internal Police. Stellar Entities When the concept of 'existence' first appeared, the first sentient beings appeared from unknown origin. Their common destination became the space between their universes, the Multiverse, and they were ranked in nobility according to order of arrival. All those after Tier 5 are excluded from the House of Lords. Stellar Entities have no emotions, only duty and instinct to carry out such duty. Because of that lack of emotion, they are driven only by the need to fulfill their tasks and become an efficient system. They work to make interspatial traffic possible and facilitate the needs of both time and space travelers. World jumpers are known to be guided by their spatial highways. Stellar Entities cannot be corrupted because they have no emotion. However, there are many cases where one gains emotions and can no longer perform his duty. That entity is exiled from the Grand Divine Council and sent to the world of mortals, either as a Diety, a spirit, or an immortal in mortal form. Most exiled come from the newest members of the Internal Police. To date, the only noble to be corrupted and exiled is Regulus, charged for crimes against the Multiverse. Stellar Entities cannot die. In their day-to-day existence, they manifest form when they bind to a star and use it as both home and body. Some powerful entities bind to stellar systems. Less powerful ones sometimes find it more comfortable for work to reside in a quasar or a nebula.